This invention is directed to the comb arts, and more specifically to a novel and improved comb having a debris trapping structure which may be used, for example, for grooming pets.
Preferably, the debris trapping comb of the invention is embodied in a comb structure with rotatable teeth of the type generally described in prior Owen et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,259. However, the features of the invention may be embodied in combs of different types without departing from the invention.
A variety of combs having various debris trapping features are disclosed in various U.S. Patents. For example, Alexandrescu, U.S. Pat. No. 1,057,109 shows a comb having a retainer member attached to the comb, which is so shaped that the space enclosed is enlarged toward the middle of the comb. A front end portion of the retainer is covered with a material such as felt, cloth or the like, and preferably the entire retainer is constructed of such a material. The retainers are carried by a frame which slides over the comb. As such, the retainer must be removed from the comb to permit removal of debris which is accumulated in the retainer.
In Hare U.S. Pat. No. 1,255,601, a housing which is similar in shape to the retainer member of Alexandrescu is provided and the comb is positioned in the housing. Alternatively, the comb teeth may be formed in a projecting outer end of one wall of the housing. The space defined by the housing is preferably filled with cotton or other fibrous material No provision is made for disassembling the comb from the housing, such that the cotton or other fibrous material must be removed and the entire device immersed in hot water to remove accumulated debris therefrom. A hinged leaf permits some adjustment of the spacing between the teeth of the comb and the housing to allow ingress of debris in to the housing, but this opening is not sufficiently adjustable to permit emptying of debris from the housing.
Meek U.S Pat. No. 1,621,425 and Gambino U.S. Pat. No. 2,470,157 illustrate similar combs in which a channel-shaped member is slidably affixed over a handle portion of the comb to facilitate removal of debris from the comb. As such, this channel section must be removed entirely from the comb to permit the removal of accumulated debris therefrom. In the Gambino structure the channel-shaped member cooperates with a receptacle formed integrally with the teeth of the comb to define a debris-receiving area.
In Jurich, U.S. Pat. No. 1,708,419 a channel-shaped member similar to the channels in the above Gambino and Meek patents is pivotally attached at one end of the comb and contacts and overlies a portion of the teeth to form a debris-catching area between teeth in the area in which the teeth are joined to the handle. The channel member is pivotally mounted at one end of the comb handle to pivot away from the comb to permit removal of debris accumulated between the teeth of the comb.
Finally, in Stackhouse U.S Pat. No. 91,984, a trough-shaped attachment is shown which is pivotally suspended beneath the teeth of the comb and pivots out of the way during combing, such that the trough catches debris which falls from the teeth of the comb immediately following the combing. However, this trough does not catch or accumulate debris while the comb is being drawn through the hair.
A common problem among the above-described combs of the prior patents is that the various structures disclosed are not well suited to simple and inexpensive mass production techniques. These combs generally require individual production and hand assembly of a number of parts.